Brother, My Brother
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: A songfic to the song, Brother My Brother. Slight InuYashaKagome, MirokuSango, and SesshoumaruRin. NOT YAOI.


This is a songfic to the tune of "Brother, My Brother". I don't own the song, the artist's do. Unfortunately, I don't remember the name of the singers. ^^;;; This is one of my most favorite songs. ^-~ Enjoy, and please review!!!  
  
Brother, My Brother  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Brother my Brother,  
  
Tell me what are we fighting for?  
  
We got to end this war,  
  
Inuyasha barely blocked the attack Sesshomaru had directed at him. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Miroku watched worriedly from the sidelines. The two brother's were at it again. Fighting over the sword Tetsusaiga. The two men's hatred towards each other couldn't be just over a stupid sword.  
  
Was it jealousy? Kagome suspected that their hatred ran deeper than that.  
  
We should love one another,  
  
Oh, can't we just pretend,  
  
This war never began?  
  
We can try,  
  
Brother my brother.  
  
Blood ran thicker than water. That was how it should be. Was Sesshomaru to kill his own brother over a rusty sword that he could not wield?  
  
Rin gaped from the side, behind a rock. Was Sesshomaru-sama going to kill the other white-haired guy over a sword? She banged Jaken's head against a rock to silence his annoying cheering. Her savoir and protector was not acting the way he should.  
  
"Brother, will you surrender the Tetsusaiga to me now?" Sesshomaru asked, the tip of his sword pointed at Inuyasha's throat. "You will, or die."  
  
Inuyasha rolled out from under the sword, blood dripping from a new wound in his neck. Kagome screamed his name, but if he looked at her to assure her, he would be open for attack. He turned to face him, eyes darkening.  
  
"I will never surrender to you, you slinking dog. Why do you want the Tetsusaiga so badly? You cannot even wield it!"  
  
"Shut up," the great youkai lord looked coldly at his adversary. "What I want it for is none of your business, half-breed. Now fight me like a man."  
  
We face each other,  
  
From different sides,  
  
The anger burns,  
  
Can't remember why,  
  
Sesshomaru turned to look at his companions. Sango's eyes widened and she backed up in shock. The youkai looked straight at Kagome, as if he could see straight through her soul.  
  
"That one means a lot to you, does she not?" he asked. "And the monk and exterminator. What about the kitsuné and the fire-cat? Do you fear for their safety?"  
  
"Don't touch them! Your fight is with me!"  
  
"I will do as I please." His lightning-whip crackled with energy as he swung it out to meet the leg of one of his companions.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when the whip struck her leg, burning away flesh and sending the young woman he loved to the ground. "You bastard! What did they ever do to you?"  
  
"Simple, they're there."  
  
Inuyasha moved into a fighting stance, Tetsusaiga before him.  
  
"Oh, so you are ready to fight at last? Prepare to die, brother."  
  
It's kind of crazy,  
  
To cause such pain,  
  
Our foolish pride,  
  
Makes us hate this way,  
  
Rin watched in horror when the strong man she so dearly loved struck down the young woman who was doing nothing except cheer on her man. They were brothers........ He was lucky to have a brother that was still alive.  
  
How could he do such a thing? Inuyasha was not like that. The hanyou hadn't struck her or Jaken down to get at Sesshomaru. Whatever happened to love.........?  
  
Kagome struggled to stay conscious against the immense pain, but all too soon she dropped to the ground, her head thudding against the rocky ground.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and glared his hatred at his brother.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran to their friend's side, but Shippo was there before any of them. He sat on her stomach and sobbed into her chest. The cold youkai lord, brother of Inuyasha, had hurt his surrogate mother and best friend.  
  
Sango took one look at the wound and cringed. It was burnt. The flesh was torn around it, and it leaked blood freely. And Sesshomaru called himself a man...........  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, and the stronger youkai lord moved out of the way, claws slicing down his younger half-brother's back. All he could hear was Shippo screaming for Kagome to wake up, and the sound of the wind through his ears.  
  
We watch our world fall apart,  
  
Tell me what you is wearing,  
  
When you lose your home.  
  
Poison dripped from his wound. If fell to the ground and splattered into a puddle.  
  
"Too slow."  
  
"What else is new?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm always too slow. But this time, I'll win!"  
  
Rin gasped slightly at the wound that her dear protector had inflicted upon his brother. She was sure that the dog-eared hanyou wouldn't live through this. She had to do something.......but what!?  
  
Inuyasha charged at his older brother, the tip of Tetsusaiga slicing through the dirt. A furrow was carved into the ground the whole length of the battlefield. Tetsusaiga was lifted, a silver streak through the air when it came down onto the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru reappeared behind him and grabbed the wrist that held Tetsusaiga. "You would rather your wrist to fall, then your sword?"  
  
"You won't get it, I won't let go," Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru's claws sunk into his wrist. His toxic poison leaked from his claws and into the punctures in Inuyasha's wrist.  
  
Brother my brother,  
  
Tell me what are we fighting for?  
  
Is it life or so much more?  
  
We should love one another,  
  
"Would you rather I kill your friends? What about your woman? Do you want her to die?" he asked him, a slight smirk playing on his features. His gaze centered on the sight of his friends crowded around Kagome. He couldn't let her die. His friends........he needed them more than he would ever need Tetsusaiga. He willed his grasp to relax and the sword clattered to the ground. Once again a rusty old blade.  
  
Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and picked up the rusted katana. Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
Oh can't we just pretend,  
  
This war never began,  
  
Tell me why,  
  
Brother my brother,  
  
We can try,  
  
Brother my brother.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled maliciously. "You are the stupidest person alive. What possessed you to think that I would not kill your friends and then come back for you after I had the sword in my possession?"  
  
With his latest human arm, he pointed the sword at Inuyasha's throat. "Now, I could either kill you first, then kill your friends, or I could make you watch all of them die separately."  
  
Rin jumped out from behind her rock and stared at the fight with wide eyes. Sesshomaru-sama was going to kill his own brother.......and he already had the sword........  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and swung the blade down at Inuyasha's head. The hanyou couldn't move. He had to energy to spare, and the poison from his wounds was sinking into his bloodstream. All he could do was watch the sword coming at his head with wide golden eyes. The look of someone about to die.  
  
Let's take a moment, And look deep inside, And say we're willing, To give love a try,  
  
Sesshomaru stopped mid-swing and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight that he beheld. Rin was running towards them, tears flying behind her as she ran.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" he asked as gently as one of his stature could. "Tell me."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo watched the scene unfold before them. Sesshomaru was........after the sword to protect a little girl. He had the child with him, and he was trying to console her as best as he could. They weren't just surprised, they were astonished and amazed by this wonderful scene. He was being kind........  
  
We're mighty different,  
  
As we seem to be,  
  
There's so much more to me,  
  
Then what you see.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. "How could you! I thought you were a good man, but I guess I was wrong........ What did he ever do to you!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. This wasn't an everyday occurrence. He patted Rin's back and tried to make her stop her crying. "What have I done?" he asked her.  
  
"You tried to kill your own brother! You're very lucky to have one. So why do you hurt him? You should love him like a brother should....... If you kill him, you'll be no better than Naraku himself.......she turned and hugged him one last time before darting from his grasp and rushing into the darkened forest.  
  
What kind of man had he become? He couldn't remember why he hated Inuyasha so much. Their feud had started long ago, and had mushroomed into a heated warfare. They were constantly at each other's throats.  
  
Actually, it was he who was always at Inuyasha's throat. He had gone after Inuyasha from the start. He did not need the Tetsusaiga to protect Rin. He was strong enough as it was. They should have been brothers. Blood ran thicker than water. Blood ran thicker than anything. Brother's didn't fight like bloodthirsty animals.  
  
It didn't have to stay this way.........  
  
It don't have to be this way,  
  
Think about the consequences,  
  
Turn around and walk away!  
  
"I cannot kill my own brother," he said, putting his arm of Inuyasha's and pulling the poison out from his wounds. "Blood runs thicker than water, brother." Tetsusaiga was placed on his chest, and Sesshomaru ripped the human arm from his shoulder. "I should not pretend to be someone I am not. Farewell."  
  
The great youkai lord made his way towards the forest that Rin had entered moments ago.  
  
Sango ran to Inuyasha, and Miroku helped to drag the hanyou to where there camp was. Kagome was already there, asleep. Inuyasha sat up momentarily, wiping the blood from his face.  
  
He couldn't stand yet. Sesshomaru had sucked most of the poison from his system, but some of it was still there. It held him fast to the ground.  
  
"K-Kagome, is she okay?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Yes," Sango answered, "But she won't be able to walk for a week or so."  
  
"She'll be fine, Inuyasha," Miroku told him.  
  
"Are you all right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, carefully stepping up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "I thought you were going to die.........I was afraid."  
  
"I'm fine kid. It's Kagome I'm worried about." He glanced over to where Kagome lay, and watched her sleep as carefully as he could.  
  
Miroku walked over to her and lifted her into his arms. Inuyasha would have growled at the monk, if he'd have had enough energy. But Miroku brought Kagome to him and placed her on the ground beside him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled his thanks to Miroku, and reached over to smooth Kagome's out of her face. He stretched out beside her and put his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sesshomaru felt stupid trying to convince a little girl that he hadn't killed his brother.  
  
"Look Rin," he finally said, exasperated. "I didn't kill him, okay?"  
  
"You didn't? Are you sure? What about his friends? Did you kill his friends and leave him there to die?"  
  
"No, I let them all go, and removed the poison from Inuyasha's body. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"I want proof."  
  
"Well, come on then. Let's go get that proof."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha walked with Kagome on his back. Sango and Miroku followed behind with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
Brother my brother,  
  
Tell me what are we fighting for?  
  
Is it life or so much more?  
  
We should love one another,  
  
Oh can't we just pretend,  
  
This war never began,  
  
Tell me why,  
  
Brother my brother.  
  
Above them on a cliff stood Sesshomaru with Rin on his shoulders. "He's alive," she breathed.  
  
"That he is."  
  
"Do you love your brother now?" she asked innocently. "Like a real family?"  
  
"Yes Rin, I do. Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Yes Sesshy-sama, I do!" she squeaked, hugging his neck tightly. "You'll protect me forever and ever, right?" she asked. "And you don't need any sword, cause you're stronger than everyone else!"  
  
"Yes, I will protect you forever."  
  
"Thank you Sesshy-sama," she smiled, and reached around to kiss his cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru felt his cheek with his right hand and smiled slightly. He'd even given him a nickname. He rather liked it.  
  
"You're welcome Rin," he replied, letting his hand drop to his side.  
  
Tell me why, (Brother my brother)  
Oh what are we fighting for?  
  
Is it life is worth so much more? (Love one another)  
  
Tell me why, (Oh what are we fighting for)  
  
Oh brother my brother, (Brother my brother)  
  
Tell me why, ( tell me why, tell me why)  
  
Just tell me why........, (What are we fighting for)  
  
Love one another,  
  
Brother my brother..........  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hold still Kagome!" Inuyasha warned, nuzzling her face with his cheek.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, how am I supposed to wrap up your leg if you keep moving around like that?" Sango laughed, pulling the bandage tighter.  
  
Kagome shifted in Inuyasha's lap. "But it hurts!" she whined.  
  
"Shhh," he soothed. "It'll be over soon. Just don't watch." He tugged on her hair lightly, and she turned around to look at him. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  
  
Miroku grinned from where he and Shippo sat.  
  
"Ew......." Shippo complained. "That's gross!"  
  
"No it's not," Sango told him. "It's love!" She had stars in her eyes. She sighed dreamily but stopped when she sat down.  
  
Miroku tapped her shoulder and she turned around in time for his lips to capture hers. "Was that love?" Shippo asked the two of them.  
  
Sango blushed and turned away, but Miroku just grinned some more. Kagome and Inuyasha broke off after awhile.  
  
"Wow, that didn't take long!" Kagome smiled down at her newly bandaged leg. "It didn't seem like any time at all!"  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched lightly, and his ears swiveled to the east.  
  
The rest of the group saw his ears prick upright, and they looked at him questionably.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome looked in the direction he was facing worriedly.  
  
"Nothing's the matter," he answered her, putting his arm around her gently. "It's my brother."  
  
Brother, my brother............  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
So, how was it? My first song-fic!! ^-~ The song Brother, My brother is from Pokémon the first movie. ^-^ Yes, I've seen it! ^-^ So ha! I happen to still like that movie! ^-~  
  
You've come this far, why don't you leave a review? I'd love it, and criticism is very well appreciated!!! ^-~ Who doesn't want to strive to be a better author? This was my first songfic, btw, so I want to know what you think. Good? Bad? Bye, bye! I'll see you all in another story!! ^-^  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
